One of the most common structures for cabinet doors, and particularly doors for kitchen cabinets, comprises an outer rectangular frame and a central panel supported by and connected to the frame. The central frame lends itself to use as a location for placement of a decorative display, which may be a component of an overall decorative scheme. A desired feature for a decorative center panel location would be a capability of the panel for being easily installed, removed and replaced without damaging or marring the structure. This would enable use of selected decorative materials for special occasions or with changes of the seasons.
Modifications of center panel structure to obtain decorative variety have been made previously, with rigid, slideably installed panels being substituted for or used in addition to existing panels. It is desired to provide replacement panels in the form of flexible fabric which may be readily installed and removed without use of any tools.